Rainer Schmitt
Rainer Schmitt (1948 in Koblenz geboren) ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher, der für das deutsche Thomas & seine Freunde spricht. Er ist am besten für die Perforierung von Voiceover für verschiedene Hörspiele bekannt und erscheint in deutschen Filmen und Fernsehshows wie "Larry Brent", "Didi in Full Swing" oder "The Blind Judge". Sonst spricht er noch Jack the Ripper aus "Soul Eater", Donatello aus dem originalen "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", Fletcher Stone aus "House" und Hidan aus "Naruto: Shippuden". Stimmen * Stephen (Nur in König der Schienen) * Bert (Ab Staffel 15) * Flynn * Bertie (Nur in Staffel 17) Trivia * Er sprach über Alec Baldwin in "She's Having a Baby". * Er, Bin Shimada und Hidenari Ugaki sprachen Donatello aus dem 1987er "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" in ihren jeweiligen Sprachen. ** Hiroko Emori, Daiki Nakamura, Hideyuki Umezu, Dariusz Odija, Håkan Mohede, Herman López, Achim Schülke, Reinder van der Naalt, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Toshiharu Sakurai, Jorge Santos, Marion von Stengel, Masayuki Omoro, Simcha Barbiro, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Tomohiro Nishimura, Talya Barkay, Gérard Boucaron, Kenji Utsumi, Naoki Tatsuta, Kiyonobu Suzuki und Jorge Roig waren alle an der 1987er Version vom Franchise beteiligt. Noch viele andere Thomas-Mitarbeiter arbieteten an deneren Teilen vom Franchise: *** Alan Prieto, Yehonatan Magon, Javier Olguín, Ricardo Bautista, Tim Kreuer, Mia Kadosh, Józef Pawłowski, Gadi Levy, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Talya Barkay, Elise Langenoja, Raúl Solo und Sukekiyo Kameyama("2012"). *** Hidenari Ugaki, Yohei Nishina, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Stig Krogstad, Samuel Harjanne, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Denis Bespalyy, Ryūji Nakagi, Saar Badishi, Daisuke Gōri, Takafumi Kawakami, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Santiago Ziesmer, Kenji Utsumi und Dariusz Odija ("2003"). *** Helmut Krauss, Yehonatan Magon, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Piotr Bajtlik, César Árias, Karina Altamirano, Pasi Ruohonen, Caspar Phillipson, Alan Prieto, Oliver Rohrbeck, Víctor Ugarte, Albert Cohen, Mireya Mendoza und Yigal Mizrachi ("Die Filme"). * Er und Kōichi Sakaguchi sprachen Jack the Ripper auf "Soul Eater" in ihren jeweiligen Sprachen. * Der sprach den Titelcharakter von "Sherlock Yack – Der Zoo-Detektiv". Burkhard Schmeer, Joey Cordevin, Merete Brettschneider, Till Huster, Oliver Böttcher, Kai-Henrik Möller, Martin May, Lennardt Krüger, Anne Moll, Dagmar Dreke, Robert Missler und Jürgen Holdorf sprachen ebenfalls dafür. * Er, Henning Nöhren, Lennardt Krüger, Christian Stark, Tobias Schmidt, Christian Rudolf, Fabian Harloff, Robert Kotulla, Konstantin Graudus, Merete Brettschneider, Tim Kreuer, Oliver Böttcher, Robert Missler, Patrick Bach, Jürgen Holdorf, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Joshy Peters, Sascha Draeger, Michael Bideller, Joey Cordevin, Christos Topoulos, Volker Hanisch, Nils Rieke, Peter Weis, Jens Wendland, Martin May, Bernd Stephan, Robin Brosch, Eberhard Haar, Angela Quast, Kai-Henrik Möller, Achim Schülke, Sonja Stein, Marion von Stengel, Jesse Grimm, Henry König, Lutz Herkenrath, Dagmar Dreke, Knud Riepen, Gerhart Hinze, Erik Schäffler, Jennifer Böttcher, Joachim Kretzer, Manuela Bäcker, Daniel Welbat, Klaus Dittmann, Martin Lohmann, Celine Fontanges, Till Huster, Ben Hecker, Matthias Klimsa, Simona Pahl, Monty Arnold, Anne Moll, Walter Wigand, Oliver Warsitz, Andreas Kleb, Benjamin Morik, Johannes Semm, Martin Brücker, Ivo Möller, Katharina von Keller und Achim Buch sprachen alle für das deutsche "Naruto". * Er, Achim Schülke, Tobias Diakow, Achim Buch, Benjamin Morik, Martin May, Henning Nöhren, Marek Erhardt, Judy Winter, Matthias Klimsa, Michael Griem, Holger Mahlich, Werner Cartano, Sky du Mont, Klaus Sonnenschein, Volker Bogdan, Douglas Welbat, Jörg Gillner, Michael Weckler, Robin Brosch, Manfred Steffen, Christian Brückner, Lutz Herkenrath, Erik Schäffler, Knud Riepen, Burkhard Schmeer, Christian Rudolf, Frank Schröder, Oliver Warsitz, Peter Weis, Marie-Luise Schramm, Wilfried Herbst, Fabian Harloff, Oliver Böttcher, Robert Kotulla, Helmut Krauss, Christian Stark, Lutz Harder, Anne Moll, Henry König, Marion von Stengel and Renate Pichler all starred in "Tatort". * He, Holger Mahlich, Thomas Fritsch, Dirk Bach, Patrick Bach, Robin Brosch, Sascha Draeger, Konstantin Graudus, Eberhard Haar, Fabian Harloff, Lutz Herkenrath, Till Huster, Henry König, Helmut Krauss, Martin May, Tetje Mierendorf, Robert Missler, Sky Du Mont, Renate Pichler, Christian Rudolf, Tobias Schmidt, Achim Schülke, Christian Stark, Bernd Stephan, Manfred Steffen, Marion von Stengel, Peter Weis und Santiago Ziesmer spielten alle in "Die drei ???". * Schmitt, Harloff, Stengel, Kotulla, May, Nadine Schreier, Bäcker, Peters, Bideller, Dreager, Schmidt, Grimm, Holdorf und Hanisch sprachen alle für "Soul Eater". * Schmitt, Stein, Kristina von Weltzien, Katja Brügger, Schmidt, Mahlich, Buch, Schäffler, Pahl, Moll, Missler, Stark und Rieke arbeiteten an "H2O; Plötzlich Meerjungfrau". * Er, Schreier, (Patrick) Bach, Nöhren, Draeger, Schmidt, Schäffler, Rieke, Harloff, Kreuer, Mahlich, Graudus, Moll, Hanisch, Cordevin, Weltzien, (Oliver) Böttcher, Wendland, Brosch, Rönfeldt, Martin Brücker, Monika Hein, Pahl, Holmes, Stark, Buch, Mierendorf, Riepen, Burkhard Schmeer und Brügger hatten Rollen in "Dance Academy". * Schmitt, Graudus, Stengel, Rönfeldt, Schmidt, Weltzien und Schäffler spielten in "Minotaurus". en:Rainer Schmitt Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Deutsche Sprecher Kategorie:Produktions-Crew Kategorie:Menschen